Talk:WataMote Chapter 160/@comment-3434177-20190705041417/@comment-27702860-20190708065618
So did I, I'm not really sure if Ucchi is taller than Yuri. I will have to double-check when they are walking together. I am trying to figure out with whom to compare Anna for size. A good startpoint would be winning the acceptance by part of Mrs. Kuroki. Saw that! Anyways, I am not sure what she will say. A simple "for that before sorry?" like Tomoko? She going to explain why she did it? Granted, Tomoko did not explain it to her way back in Chapter 152. Knowing Ucchi, she would use to Mako like support point for join herself in the group, such as she did in No-Disneyland, though the most probable, it's the story skips the re-meeting event until the next arc, which it's a pity, because with Tomoko and Yoshida already free from their suspension, this is the perfect opportunity for all the group can go to the Arcade. You may be right that they all do go there. Probably meet Futaki there. Which means, if Uchi sort of appear amongst them, the two could cancel one another out in a cataclysmic explosion that would level Tōkyō and maybe even Cleveland. Anyways, I doubt Uchi will have the courage to apologize or say anything to Tomoko in that crowd of people unless, at some point, something triggers Uchi so she blurts out something. Too much speculation on my part. Sooner or later, Ucchi will have to apologize at Tomoko, Glasses-chan already wished her the best, and regarding to confesss her true feelings, who knows. I fear there being a crowd will be an excuse for Uchi to avoid it. What I do not know is how inwardly desperate Uchi is to "fix" the situation and talk to Tomoko. She seemed depressed, certainly, and Tomoko's suspension drove her over the edge a bit. But then, Uchi tantrums when she cannot get what she wants. In other words, I have no フッキヌ idea what she is going to do. I will spare you the paragraphs of speculation. She could just "be there" with some people thinking, "who is this person." Anna, being who she is, could just start talking to her. Maybe Yū shows up and that freaks Uchi. In my mind I picture, aside from the Horde of Evil Clowns of course, Uchi suddenly blurting out, "I like Kuroki" and everyone sort of starring at her as she realizes what she said. No justification for that other than Kotomi and Tomoko have done that, as well as Akari in her way: blurt out how they feel. Probably not going to happen. Anyways, pretend that for some reason the two of them are alone together. violins. - Ed. What does Uchi say? "I'm sorry I called you 'gross.'" Okay. What we do not know is if the now very supportive GwG and Kayo explained to Uchi why Tomoko insulted her in the first place. Either way, does Tomoko ask her why she called her "gross?" Can Uchi explain that? [About not writing a Wall of Text? - Ed.] The "tragedy" is even if Tomoko is a lesbian and discovers she wants to be in a menage a tois with Yoshida and Katō with Yū tag-teaming and Anna giving a running commentary, I do not think she is attracted to Uchi. She does not notice her. Uchi is "simple." So I do not see how Uchi's crush "ends well." Unless they all end up in Mrs. Yoshida's basement--"Mom? When did you build all of this?!" P.S. By reading chapter 154, I noticed the girl who is stood next to Fuuka, at exception of hair tone, she looks pretty similar than Anna. You mean the girl with darker hair. This one? Because that is not Anna's hair, nor does she have Eyes Droopy. Or am I missing someone else? Also, I do not think Anna shows up outside of being with Reina. We do not see her in a class. Now I suppose if we really look we may find her without her hair dyed taking the entrance test like Uchi that I do not think anyone recognized until very recently.